Manon (TV series)
Manon is a Canadian-French children's animated television series produced by Sardine Productions, as creator of (a show that not many users may recognize it was from Teletoon this whole time) and aired from 2008 until somewhat 2008. It also can be seen on many Canadian/French networks. Most likely Tiji, Radio-Canada, euroTV, TFO, SCN, and Knowledge. Characters Main * Manon is the little queen of animals who has appeared in every episode of this show. * Bingo is Manon's dog. * Melba is Manon's cat. Supporting * Alma is a cow. * Baz is a donkey. * Baron is a horse. * Curlew is a sheep. * Dear is a dear. * Feta is a goat. * Froggy is a green frog. * Lulu is a hen. * Lulu's baby chicks are baby chicks from eggs. * Miro is a hedgehog. * Nibbles is a mouse. * Pedro is a duck friend. * Prickly is a hedgehog. * Tenor is a rooster. * Toothy is a brown rabbit. * Umbra is a bat. Unknown names * Fox is a fox. Only seen as props * The dragon costume is a green dragon with white and red eyes with fixed holes and black lines. It was only seen as a prop and only on The Witch and the Dragon and The Brave Knight. Companies Episodes Overview Season 1 # More! More! (Manon wants more of something as reference of something that more makes things better.) # Eggs for Melba (Manon decides it would be the right time to serve Melba eggs for her "catty" reasons why.) # Alma's Nightmare (Alma has a nightmare and tells Manon through the window, and she sleeps in Manon's room.) # House Guest Trouble (There's a little leak of trouble going on with a house guest in Manon's house after invited.) # The Funny Chestnut (Bingo, Manon and Melba find a funny chestnut, when it seems to only be Prickly the hedgehog though.) # Deer Oh Dear (Manon gives Deer antlers like his father, but gets them stuck on Alma, then, he gets into some of Manon's clothes.) # Autumn Butterflies (Manon finds butterflies when it is fall, and they're the color of fall leaves of a special kind of orange.) # The Sea Hedgehog (Prickly isn't ready to go to the beach, and gets ill after trying to save Pedro from the waves.) # TBA (TBA) # The Scary Scarecrow (Manon becomes a scarecrow to see how the birds eating the berries feel like for it.) # The Witch and the Dragon (Manon dresses as a witch for Halloween, but neither Umbra, Melba or Bingo are scared, so she and Umbra go to the barn to scare her friends, when she finds out they were giving her a Halloween surprise.) # Goodbye Manon (Manon is leaving the barn forever, so her friends try to get her not to leave. Barry tries to fake that Alma is sick, but it's fake, then he tries coughing, but it doesn't work either. Then everyone tries it, but still are pretending. Then, they get away from her farmhouse, only to pick apples. Then they cry that she left, when she is at the beach.) # TBA (TBA) # Lost in the Fog (Manon and some of her friends, including Bingo and Melba, are lost in pink fog clouds.) # Fever at the Farm (Manon feels sick, so her friends try to help her feel better with the right things for her -- then she finally feels better and ready for another day of fun!) # The Grumpy Choir (Manon finds out one of her animal friends is a pretty grumpy choir friend.) # The Melting Man (Manon, Bingo and Melba make a snowman in the snow ,but when the sun comes up, the snowman melts.) # The Funny Fairy (Manon has a doll she calls her very own funny fairy of her own.) # Bingo's Favorite Ball (Bingo loses his favorite ball, so Manon tries to get Bingo's favorite ball to come back to him.) # Budding Artists (Manon, Baron, Melba and Bingo become budding artists of their very own type.) # Big Adventure for Little Chicks (Lulu's little chickens don't want to have a nap, but they DO however want to go on an adventure with Manon. # Cock-a-doodle-doo! (Manon wakes up very late, and doesn't hear Tennar crow. Bingo tells him his stomache growling woke him up, and Manon also has chores to do, and needs to find out why Tennar wasn't crowing. The reason why is because he can't crow anymore, and he has a cold. Why is that? For being up way too early with a sore throat, when he finds out he had a piece of corn stuck in his throat, with thanks from Pedro.) # Manon's Ark (Manon finds an ark in the flooding rain.) # TBA (TBA) # The Sky Monster (Manon tries flying a kite, then the wind comes after Alma winds to, but Alma says she promises to be careful, and Manon lets her have the kite, then it flies away.) # Pedro Pouts (Pedro puts up with something.) # On Frozen Pond (Pedro says Melba, Manon and Bingo cannot play in the pond, because it is too dangerous, and the ice is way, and by WAY, WAY too thin, so they play on their own side with Baron, Curlew and Basma.) # TBA (TBA) # A Night on the North Pole (Manon is stuck on the North Pole in the snow with the door to Manon's farmhouse bolted shut.) # Strawberry Elves (Manon finds elves made of strawberries in the bushes.) # Spider and String (Manon sees a spider who's making a web on the window, which isn't a surprise to Manon.) # Keeper of the Treasure (Manon, Bingo and Melba go to the beach and find their own beach treasures!) # The Spoiled Gift (Manon gets milk from Alma, then she's off to do what she needs. Meanwhile Manon breaks one of the legs on her stool. Then her friends say "Happy Birthday!", and want to give Manon a present, once again that is, they're flowers, as in Pedro's mouth. Then they plan the party a bit later, because Manon has a stool to have repaired by her friends.) # The Beauty Salon (It's a very wet and very icky day, so Manon and her friends make a beauty salon in rain.) # The Frog In A Tree (Manon finds out Froggy got stuck in a tree, then Manon notices the one thing was why Froggy wouldn't come to the pond FOREVER.) # You're So Vane (Tennar needs to go to the end of the yard to start crowing, which has his wife's chicks wake up if sleeping then!) # Nounou's Jewels (Nounou has found some special jewels.) # Funny Umbrella (Manon, Bingo and Melba are stuck in the rain, and Manon has a yellow and orange-colored umbrella which looks funny, also, they see Froggy's friends in the pond singing. Meanwhile, Umbra is resting in Manon's umbrella.) # Fly By Day (Everyone in the farm is enjoying their sleep.) - NOTE: The song heard is from episode 11. # My Best Enemy (Pedro gets very angry that Froggy played yet another trick on him.) # The Tiring Nap (Manon takes a very tiring nap.) # The Bristly Perfume (Manon has a very bristly type of perfume in her hands and tries it out to see if she does or does not like it.) # Monster Hunger (Everyone feels like their hunger is treated like some sort of monster of a kind!) # The Flying Mouse (Manon finds out her mouse friend Nibbles can fly like Umbra.. but it's only thanks to Pedro.) # Honey and Carrot Juice (Manon prepares a little bit of honey and carrot juice to get rid of Nibbles' hiccups while Lulu's chicks want to learn to fly, although one of them get found in Miro's hole. # Melba Cleans Up (Melba has to clean up a big mess of her making.) # The Eye of the Mole (Miro has the eye of a mole type.) # The Brave Knight (Manon puts on a play about Little Queen of Animals herself, King Baron, Brave Sir Curlew and a dragon.) # Bothersome Cousin (Baron has a very bothersome cousin he does not like because he bothers him way too much.) # TBA (TBA) # Bingo's Bath (Bingo gets muddy and needs to take a bath.) # The Darling (Bingo runs off because he thinks Manon loves Melba a lot more than she loves Bingo.) Gallery Manon Com 08.jpg Manon Com 09.jpg Manon Com 10.jpg Manon Com 11.jpg Manon Com 12.jpg MA EP28 08.jpg Manon.png Category:Shows Category:Media Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:2008